


What We Have is Special

by Zephrbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actual Bad Guy Brock Rumlow, Addiction, Anal Sex, Comic Book Science, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Lima Syndrome, Mind Control, POV Brock Rumlow, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: Brock Rumlow knows that even though pretty little Darcy is HYDRA's captive plaything, they share a unique connection.*Read the tags!*
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	What We Have is Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to me- this id fic was ready to go, so I figured I may as well post it.  
> Make sure you've read the tags, but let me know if there are any you think I should add.

Brock herds Darcy out of the bare-bones shower stall and into the huge fluffy towel waiting for her on the bar. He dries her with efficient strokes, knowing he doesn’t have a lot of time to linger. The rest of the guys will demand their turn with her soon enough.

She’s squeaky-clean now, her pale skin soft, long hair dark and shiny with water. Her breasts hang full and heavy, and Brock makes sure to dry the skin under them, too. She’s already starting to shake despite the humid heat of the room, hugging herself to stem the trembling.

Her pretty blue eyes watch him as he perfunctorily dries himself, unfocused. Her half-swallowed whimper is his signal that his time is almost up.

Brock thinks he should cringe at her signs of withdrawal, but instead his cock is thickening. He’s fucking predictable. This time with Darcy, cleansing her of all the dried jizz the team leaves on her, getting her all to himself- he’s jealous of it. She belongs to the elite teams, to Hydra, but for right now, she belongs to _him_. He takes a little extra moment to wrap the towel around her and press a kiss to her soft cheek. Darcy tips her face up so he’ll press a kiss to her lips; a little sweetness, just for him.

Her soft “ _Please_ ” makes him smile even though she’s looking at his cock jump instead of his face.

The need is setting in, he knows. Some Hydra magic to keep her in line and pliable.

She can’t stifle her whimpers anymore when Brock bends her over the vanity sink and lifts the towel. She’s still wrapped up in it, arms pinned so she can’t flail. With one hand, he strokes his cock up to full hardness, and with thumb and forefinger of the other, spreads her lower lips for some extra inspiration. She’s glistening wet- ready and pink and all his.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Brock murmurs as he lines himself up and Darcy’s hot little cries get louder, begging for him. He pushes into her, her silky cunt just the right side of tight- another of Hydra’s scientific miracles, that Darcy’s holes are always just right, no matter how many of the team she’s taken.

He sets a quick pace, aiming to get off before Darcy starts wailing in desperation.

It’s so easy fucking this girl. All the team who like pussy agree (and a number of the members who don’t like pussy still agree that a mouth is a mouth, and hers is nonpareil). Their pretty little thing is always wet, always hungry for cock, desperate for their come, dazed and pliable and even into a little pain. These little gasps she makes when she wants it; the cunning expression when she thinks she needs to seduce; the lazy look when she’s gotten a few good hits of the chemical cocktail Hydra has her addicted to, that she can only get from servicing the teams.

This right here is Brock’s favorite, though. When it’s been too long since her last fix, and she’s wordless in her desperation. Her tears are so pretty.

He flips her onto her back and folds one leg up to her chest, speeding up. Even in the steam of her bathroom, he can see the wetness on her cheeks. She’s so perfect around him he knows he won’t last long, and in her state, it’s better that he doesn’t. He can’t decide whether he wants to watch her full tits bounce under the towel, or wants to watch her eyes begging him to finish inside her.

Her pussy spasms around his cock, not quite an orgasm, and that’s all he needs for his balls to draw up and erupt.

“ _There_ you go,” Brock groans, holding himself still to unload every drop into Darcy’s deep, wet cunt. “There you go.”

She sags against the sink, eyes fluttering shut. Her bitten-pink mouth drops open on a sigh.

She loves it, loves Hydra come.

* * *

One of the guys from Epsilon is already waiting when Brock carries her into her special room. Someone has changed the sheets on her bed while he was occupied.

Brock sets her down on the bed, her wet hair leaving spots on the sheet. She blinks up at him, still a little fuck-drunk from her first hit, a sweet, dozy smile on her plush lips. Just for him.

He’s barely stepped back when the Epsilon guy- Archer? Fletcher?- takes her ankles and rolls her onto her stomach. He straddles her thighs and sticks his thumb between her cheeks, where Brock had carefully washed her so recently. Fletcher reaches for the pump-bottle of lube, and slicks up his dick. He’s barely unzipped, and Brock is a little annoyed to think Darcy’s flawless, pale skin will be chafed by this asshole’s tactical fabric.

She lets out a soft cry as Fletcher holds his stiff cock to her ass and bears his weight down without any other prep. She comes to life a little, legs kicking as he makes himself a space.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Fletcher groans. His hand smears lube on her asscheek and he kneads at her before setting a quick, rocking pace. Brock doesn’t watch, but he knows Darcy's pussy is dripping with her come and his, despite Fletcher's inexpert jackrabbiting. Darcy loves anal, thanks to a little psychological programming from Hydra; no matter what she thought of it before, she does love taking it in the ass now.

By the time Brock is done dressing, Fletcher has left his deposit inside Darcy with a long grunt. She’s barely moaned at all, not nearly as loud as she gets with a good dicking. Fletcher has probably given her as much satisfaction as any other three women he’s fucked put together, Brock thinks sourly. Fletcher smacks Darcy’s ass as he dismounts, leaving her facedown in her bed for the next guy.

As Fletcher zips up (not bothering to clean himself off, Brock notes), he gives Brock a relaxed leer. “She’s got the best ass, huh? Love gettin’ first shot at her.”

Brock has never liked Fletcher, so he finishes tying his boots instead of answering. Fletcher is already out the door anyway, a spring in his step.

The door hasn’t shut behind him, and Rodriguez and van Horne from Tactical both step inside, each giving Brock a nod. They’re both in towels, and bring the wet cedar smell of the sauna with them. Brock doesn’t see the point of a sauna when Darcy is all the tension release he ever needs, but the doors are directly next to each other, so quite a few of the men have a little sauna-then-Darcy routine, or vice-versa.

Rodriguez likes wrapping her hair around his cock while he fucks her mouth, Brock recalls. Van Horne always fucks her tits, no matter how many guys have jizzed on her already; who knows if Darcy’s fresh, clean skin will be a treat or a disappointment to him.

On their heels is O’Leary, in full civvies like he beelined here before getting in a workout or even a shower. He got a knockoff-of-a-knockoff of the Cap serum and survived. The only thing he has to show for it, as far as Brock knows, is that he can get it up several times in a row. O’Leary is impatient; he’ll be getting his first wad into her while Rodriguez and van Horne take their turns giving her something to swallow.

Darcy is going to be absolutely filthy if her day continues like this.

Stepping from Darcy’s secret space into the private locker room and the gym beyond, Brock wonders idly how many of the agents currently getting a workout will make their way back to give Darcy a workout. How it will hardly affect their day, just boost their morale and release some work stress.

He knows he isn’t the same. His time with her is special, not like the rest of these assholes.


End file.
